Why Waste the Opportunity?
by Mina1914
Summary: Arthur finds an interest in bondage. One day during work, he pushes his work aside and studies a bondage magazine, only for his co-worker, Mr. Braginski, to catch him. Surprisingly, Ivan had no idea what bondage was until Arthur showed him.


Each strain and creak of the ropes made Arthur blink or twitch or lick his lips, his brow furrowing. The display of Ivan's cool colored skin and his limbs wrapped with ropes of red sent wonderful shivers through him. His eyes caught every movement of his partner; each intake of breath, each tremble, and each clench or flex of his muscle.

Ivan wasn't really..small, so Arthur had to calculate the right amount of rope, and what position he was going to put him in. From the beginning, before the ball gag and blindfold was added, Arthur had tied his arms up with the help of the hook in the ceiling, the red roped tied skillfully around his wrists, and even around his fingers, and then down to his biceps. Arthur thought it was beautiful, really.

And after the gag and blindfold _was _added, he worked the rope over Ivan's torso, and then hooked one of his legs up. It definitely provided a more satisfying view for Arthur. Ivan wobbled a bit on one leg, but the ropes held him in place.

"Mh..", Ivan made a muffled noise, Arthur noticing how his fingers curled around the rope, and his head lolled against his arm. Arthur smiled, knowing he could feel his stares on his body. He had yet to learn what it was like to be tied up, completely exposed and without control. It must have felt exhilarating. Arthur ran his eyes over Ivan as he approached him, his heart racing in his own chest, just from the view. He raised a hand to gently cup Ivan's cheek. "That's a good boy.", he said, staring at the leather blindfold over Ivan's eyes.

* * *

This started as simple curiosity. It was another boring day at work, in Arthur's cubicle. With his back hunched over, his elbow on the table and supporting his head, his eyes cast down over the magazine placed on the clean surface of his desk. Binders of untouched files were stacked up to his side, and his computer had an open program waiting for his fingers to begin typing. Only, his attention was focused on something that definitely was not work.

Mr. Braginski happened to walk past his cubicle, and his eyes happened to glance over at his English co-worker, and his hand that was slowly turning the page of his magazine. Mr. Braginski – Ivan – stopped, and backtracked a bit to stare at the magazine's contents, trying to figure out what it was. He adjusted his pile of papers in his arms with discomfort once he realized what it was.

He swallowed heavily and then exhaled before he walked into Mr. Kirkland's cubicle, trying very hard to focus on the back of his head, but his eyes flickered rapidly back and forth to his magazine, his face flushing a little. Once he cleared his throat, Mr. Kirkland's back snapped straight, and his hand dropped to desperately shield the pictures in his magazine. He glanced back at Ivan, his eyes wide and his face pale. After hastily shoving the magazine away, he coughed nervously, and swirled on his chair to face him.

"Y-Yes?", he asked, his voice breaking in anxiety. His eyes looked Ivan up and down, his hand tapping on his thigh. Ivan arched a brow, and looked at the crumpled up magazine that was now on the other side of his desk. "What is it, Mr. Braginski? I'm busy.", Arthur demanded, his voice a bit more controlled.

"What is _that_?", Ivan asked, shifting from foot to foot. He could see how Arthur's mouth went agape, and then snapped shut again. "W-W-What do you mean? What's what?", Arthur stuttered horribly, his face flushing. Ivan motioned toward the poorly treated magazine.

Arthur glanced back at it and then at Ivan. He shook his head, "It's just..a magazine." He then laughed nervously, "Of course it's a magazine, what'd you think it was?" Ivan eyed him, "What kind of magazine?"

"It's just a bloody magazine! Don't ask me irrelevant questions! Now what is it you want, Mr. Braginski?", Arthur snapped, growing irritated. He fidgeted nervously in his seat, Ivan's eyes boring into him not very comforting. Ivan blinked and then sighed, "Look, I'm not going to report you or anything, it'd be a waste of my time. What's with all the ropes though? That's so strange.."

Arthur paused, and then licked his lips that had gone dry. "You..you saw that? I-It's, uh...how could you not know what that is?", he asked quietly, looking up at him meekly. Ivan remained silent, staring at him. "I've never seen such a thing before, that's why. Now are you going to tell me, or what?", he said in an impatient tone, glancing at the magazine again.

"Why does it matter? You don't need to know.", Arthur said promptly, turning back to face his desk, letting Ivan know the conversation was over. Only, Ivan moved closer behind him, and reached a long arm out to snatch the magazine in the corner. Arthur immediately jumped up, "Hey-! Give that back!"

Ivan backed out of the cubicle, out of Arthur's reach, and flipped the magazine open. It turned to a page with this woman tied up, her hands and feet tied together behind her, ropes going up her torso, and around her breasts. Her face was definitely erotic, and it made Ivan blush lightly.

"You dolt! Get back in here before someone else sees!", Arthur hissed in a whisper, grabbing Ivan by the front of his dress shirt, and tugging him back into his cubicle, just before Mr. Bonnefoy was making his way in their direction. Arthur glared at him once the Frenchman walked past his cubicle, his blue eyes staring at them two. A smirk spread over his lips before he walked away, making Arthur exhale in relief.

Ivan looked at Arthur, and then peeled his hands off his shirt, still holding the magazine with his pinky. Arthur sat back down on his seat, and snatched the magazine from him and placed it back down on the table. "C'mere.", he said before Ivan could try to take it again. Ivan paused, and then stood beside him, hunching over a bit to see the page again.

"This is called bondage.", Arthur said with a hushed voice. Ivan stared at the woman, and nodded. Arthur exhaled, "You use ropes like this," he pointed at the rope that wound around the woman's torso, "to make them completely..well, useless." Ivan remained silent.

Arthur glanced up at him, smiling lightly. "And you can do whatever you want to them. With their consent, of course. That's the whole point. It's supposed to be a new..experience with your partner. Sometimes, just sex gets boring.", he said, a wide, lecherous grin on his lips. Ivan blushed lightly again, and stared at the girl's expression.

"Have..have you tried it before?", Ivan asked quietly, raising his eyes to look into Arthur's. Arthur blushed then, and shook his head. "I don't know how to find someone that would want to.", he admitted, looking back down at the magazine.

Ivan swallowed and licked his lips, "Is that it, though? You just tie someone up and fuck them? Isn't that like sex, but with ropes? What's the difference?" Arthur looked back up at him, "No, no. Uh, well, you could use toys. Like, you know toys, right?"

"Like a dildo?"

"You could use that. But there's also gags, hand and feet restraints, whips, c-cock rings, uh, and other stuff. I don't know. There's a list in here somewhere..", Arthur mumbled, flipping through the pages. Ivan stared at him, seeing how his ears were a bright red and his eyes were blinking rapidly.

After awhile, Arthur gave up on finding the list, and closed the magazine, his fingers shaking. He turned to face Ivan, and licked his lips. "It's not like normal sex, because..", he paused, feeling embarrassed. It seemed like he was telling a child about intercourse. How could Ivan not already know this? He was an adult!

"Because it's exciting. Uh, not being able to _do _anything. For you to depend and trust the other person, to basically..lose yourself. You can't move, and all you can do is lay there, waiting. Sometimes, you have no senses at all. If you put on a blindfold, a gag, and ear plugs, you don't know what's going to happen at all. It's like a big rush. All you can feel and hear is your heart pounding in your chest. Just..no idea. No idea at all. You're just like a piece of meat, waiting to be touched."

While Arthur went on like this (he got pretty lost in his own imaginations and couldn't resist his excitement), Ivan could feel his face burn, and he couldn't help but think of himself in that position. He wanted to try it now.

Arthur exhaled a shaky breath, and straightened up in his seat. "So, now you know. Can I get back to work?", he said, flattening out the front of his shirt. Ivan remained silent, staring distantly at the desk, thinking intently. Arthur looked at him, and cleared his throat, "Well? Can you leave me be?"

"..we try?", Ivan mumbled quietly, looking at the floor. Arthur eyed him, not exactly hearing what he said. "What?", he asked, leaning forward a bit to hear him. Ivan swallowed and raised his eyes to Arthur's.

"I want to do it with you. C-Can we try..it?", he sputtered, feeling completely embarrassed. How could he even ask such a thing? They were just co-workers! Arthur would surely be disgusted, seeing as he was a man, that he wanted to try this sort of thing with him. But, it seemed like he knew what to do! Ah, hell, of course he would turn him do-

"..Sure.", he heard Arthur say, Ivan's blood running cold. He blinked a few times, and then felt his heart beat rapidly, sending more blood up into his cheeks. "Y-Yes?", Ivan stuttered, wanting to make sure he heard him correctly.

Arthur nodded, blushing lightly himself. "But..it depends. What do you want..to do?", he asked, looking up into his eyes. Ivan inhaled sharply, "I want you to tie me up." Arthur licked his lips at his reply, and nodded lightly. "I can manage that. Only, you would need to trust me and..allow me to do things..to you.", he said quietly, growing slightly giddy inside from what was actually happening.

Finally, he might have a chance at trying this out.

"I don't care. B-But if you..uhm, want to, uh, f-fuck me..you'll have to ask me beforehand, okay?", Ivan looked down again, running his finger over the papers in his hands. Arthur felt his heart twist at the thought (he always did have a little infatuation with Mr. Braginski), and nodded. "Of course."

"May..I see the magazine? For only tonight, so I can choose. What to uh, do. What to use, and the like.", Ivan asked, raising his eyes to Arthur's bottle green irises. Arthur nodded and handed the magazine to him, Ivan moving his papers to cradle it them in one arm to grab it.

"Sure. Just call me or something, and we can do it whenever. Just think about it, alright? I won't mind if you change your mind.", Arthur told him with a stern tone, staring into his eyes. Ivan nodded and licked his lips, "O-Okay, then. I'll call you soon.."

With that, Ivan turned on his heels, and left his cubicle. Arthur stared after him, and then exhaled. He turned back to his desk, and stared at the surface for a moment. Then, he did a few fist pumps, a big grin on his lips.

That night, Ivan called him at a late hour. Arthur was grumpy when he had to get up from his armchair, place down his book, and had to walk to his coat draped over his couch to retrieve his phone. But when he saw the calling number, he gasped audibly and felt his heart speed up. He took his seat on the couch, and flipped his phone open with trembling fingers.

"Hello?", he greeted, crossing his legs. He heard Ivan exhale and then say, "I want you to use a gag and blindfold. On me. And..this, uh, position. With my arms tied up, and my leg, too. I-If that's fine with you.."

Arthur grinned, knowing that position exactly. "Alright, then. Have you decided when?", he asked, staring at his carpet, jiggling his foot a little, anxious. He heard the rustle of pages on the other end, and then a sigh.

"How about the day we have work off?", Ivan offered. Arthur sniffed and licked his lips. That was in two days. "Sure. I look forward to it."

"As do I. See you tomorrow, Arthur.", Ivan said, before Arthur heard his line go dead. Arthur laughed breathlessly. That was the first time Ivan addressed him by his first name.

* * *

"How is it, _Mr. Braginski_?", Arthur hissed in his ear, his eyes drifting down his back. Ivan only replied with a muffled noise. Arthur chuckled and ran his hands up Ivan's arms, his fingers running over the skin lightly, wanting Ivan to just feel the sensations. Ivan panted heavily already, and his face was completely flushed. Arthur moved around him, facing him, and slid his fingers over his exposed thigh, his other hand moving inwards. He stopped his fingers right in front of Ivan's erection, and then moved it back downwards, teasing him.

"Mm!", Ivan wiggled his hips, his eyebrows furrowing. Arthur smiled, and ran his hand up his abdomen, feeling the bumps of the ropes as he trailed his fingers up his chest. Arthur could see his saliva escape his mouth through the holes in the ball gag, traveling down his chin, and under before oozing down. It looked utterly embarrassing, but it only turned Arthur on more.

Arthur leaned in to whisper in his ear, "You're so sexy right now, Ivan." Ivan fidgeted at that, and made another noise, his face deepening a shade of red. Arthur hummed before he flicked his tongue against his earlobe, and then ran his tongue up the arch, earning a muffled, surprised moan from Ivan.

When Arthur pulled back, he admired Ivan. He stared at his flushed face, his heaving chest, and his clenching hands. He saw how he wobbled a bit. It was obviously hard to keep his balance with all of these distractions, Arthur knew that much.

After exhaling, Arthur reached out to run his hands over his thighs again, massaging them with sensation, and then moved his hands around to grab his ass in his hands. Ivan jumped, and then panted deeply through his nose, his hips fidgeting. Arthur kneaded it in his hands, grabbing with firmness that his fingers pressed in the soft flesh. It was bit rounder than he expected, but it was a pretty nice ass.

Once satisfied, Arthur decided to give Ivan more attention where it was needed. Without warning, he ran a palm up against Ivan's big cock, feeling the sudden immense heat, Arthur's eyes watching his hand move up against it.

A loud, surprised moan came from Ivan, his hips bucking slightly. He instantly began to salivate more, more of his drool sliding down his chin. Arthur smiled widely, pleased with the response he got. What he had planned would definitely bring out a more pronounced reaction.

He ran his palm up the shaft a few more times, making Ivan tremble, and then retracted his hand. Ivan whimpered from the loss of contact, and pulled on the ropes around his wrists. Arthur ignored his protests, and walked to his bed before he crouched down. He reached under the bed to slide out the small box he kept under there. He placed it on the bed and unclasped it before opening it and reaching in to take out one of the vibrators.

It had the basic shape of a pencil, but shorter, and it obviously didn't have the pointed end. It was about three to four inches long, and was slim and rounded at the end. On one side, it had the switch. There was low, medium, and high options.

When he returned to Ivan, he switched it onto medium. A humming noise filled the room. It trembled in Arthur's fingers, making his fingertips ticklish. He stared up at Ivan, seeing how he went still. He must have figured out what it was. Arthur raised a hand to run it over Ivan's hair, threading his fingers through his platinum blonde locks, soothing him.

He wasn't intending in putting it inside him, he was just going to tease him with it. Arthur exhaled quietly, and then raised the loud vibrator to Ivan's ear, letting him hear it louder, more pronounced. Ivan flinched and turned his head to the side. His pants grew heavier, and his fingers clenched.

Arthur pulled his hand back, and then watched Ivan. The buzzing continued. He wanted Ivan to feel helpless, and worry when he was going to actually do something. Surprise was a good bonus. And eventually, Ivan began to make muffled noises, and moved around, his arms flexing.

Arthur grinned with satisfaction, before he abruptly pressed it against the soft flesh between Ivan's raised thigh, and his cock. A strangled noise came from Ivan, and his hips and legs twitched, and he moved away from it. Arthur reached out to hook his hand around his hips, holding him in place.

"You want to feel good, don't you?", Arthur asked over the vibrator. Ivan remained still, and kept his head upright. Arthur hummed, and then slowly moved the vibrator lower, teasing, towards his ballsack. When Ivan moaned around the gag, he moved it back up with ease, and placed it right above the base of his arousal, over his pubic hair.

Ivan writhed even at that, and tried to raise his hips somehow, to get him to touch where he wanted to be touched. Arthur licked his lips and gently pressed the tip of the vibrator against the skin of his shaft. Ivan groaned.

He moved his hand that was gripping his hips, to simply hold his cock in his palm. It was definitely thick and hard, Arthur feeling the vein on the underside pulsate. He swallowed before he ran the vibrator up his cock, and held it against the head. Ivan twitched harshly and moaned so loudly, Arthur feared he would finish too soon.

"You like that? Where do you want it?", Arthur spoke over the vibrator, and stroked him lightly. "Mmh! Mmm..", Ivan said, obviously not having the ability to speak. Arthur's breath came out as pants too, and his heart raced in his chest. He moved his cock out of the way, and slid the vibrator lower, and held it over his ballsack. Ivan groaned and moved his hips back and forth, his drool dripping onto his chest and onto the floor.

"Ah, wow, that's so hot.", Arthur breathed, and then switched the vibrator onto 'high'. The vibrator's humming became angry buzzing, the vibrations harsh. Ivan threw his head back, and moaned. Arthur could see how his eyebrows were curved upwards, and his hands were clenched, the ropes barely allowing it.

Arthur rubbed the vibrator up and down his ballsack, and then underneath it, watching Ivan intently as he moaned and trembled. Arthur could feel his own, neglected arousal, and he wanted to be inside him somewhat, but he restrained himself, to enjoy this as much as possible.

He saw how Ivan's cock was red and angry, and was dribbling pre-cum. Arthur moved the vibrator up to press it against the head, Ivan moaning loudly again, as he had been the entire time. Arthur inhaled sharply, and then moved his hand around, the vibrator rubbing over his hip. He moved it between Ivan's cheeks, earning a muffled noise from him.

Once he pressed it against his entrance, Ivan pulled on the ropes around his wrists, and arched his back. Arthur hadn't pushed it inside, only teased the ring of muscles, rubbing the vibrator's tip around and around.

When Ivan no longer pulled on the ropes, only trembled and groaned occasionally, Arthur knew he was getting close. He pulled his hand away, and switched off the toy. He tossed it onto the bed before he looked back at Ivan, and smiled lightly. He reached his hands up around his head to unbuckle the ball gag.

He slipped it off, and made a face, seeing it soaked in drool. He eyed it, not sure what to do with it. He glanced at Ivan, seeing him catch his breath, before he walked to the bathroom, and dropped the ball gag in the sink. Once he returned to Ivan, he saw him licking his lips.

Arthur cleared his throat, and walked up to him. He reached up to wipe the drool off his chin with his palm, and then ran his thumb over his bottom lip, his eyes fixed on his lips.

He wanted to kiss him, but he knew he shouldn't. He continuously ran his thumb over his lip.

"Arthur..", Ivan breathed. Arthur snapped his hand back, as if he was caught stealing from a cookie jar. He exhaled, "Yes?"

"Please..let me finish.", he said breathlessly, and then bit his lip, moving his hips slightly. Arthur glanced down at his dripping arousal, and then swallowed. "Right." He got behind him, and placed his hands on his thighs. He ran his hands up to rest them over his hips. Ivan breathed audibly as Arthur ran his fingers over his pale skin, up his sides and then down again.

When Arthur finally curled his fingers around the base of his cock, Ivan sucked in a breath. It only took a few sensual tugs for Ivan to gasp and arch his back, a few shots of his cum landing on the carpet. The rest ran down onto Arthur's fingers, the substance hot.

Arthur instantly pulled his hand away, and looked at his cum on his fingers. He sighed, and walked into his bathroom, to wash his hands in the sink. Once he dried his hands, he walked back into the room, to the armchair he kept in the corner, and grabbed onto it before he lifted it and brought it to Ivan. After setting it down, he stood up on it, and reached up to take the rope off the hook.

Ivan almost crumpled to the ground from Arthur's lack of a warning, but Arthur jumped off the chair and caught him just in time. Ivan was limp in his arms for a moment, but then he sat back. Arthur instantly pushed his blindfold off his head, letting it fall to the ground.

His eyes were closed, but he opened them, and looked up at Arthur. He licked his lips, "Can you untie me?" Arthur paused, and nodded, and moved to get behind him.

Once he undid the knot on the back, he slid the ropes apart, and then worked on untangling them from his fingers and wrists. When he peeled them away, there were angry red marks in his skin, especially around the wrist.

"Ah..I have a cream for that.", he said before he stood and jogged to his bathroom. After shoving things around in his mirror's cabinet, he found it in the corner, and snatched it. Once he sat back down beside Ivan, he took his hands gently, and then poured a little of the cream onto the red marks around his wrists.

Ivan sighed at the cool feeling, and let Arthur rub it around. It stung, but not too bad. After Arthur had finished rubbing it on the burns, he continued holding his hand in his palm. He held it for a moment and then began working on untying his leg.

While he did so, Ivan remained silent for a bit. But then he said, "Um, thank you." Arthur paused, and raised his eyes to him. He laughed lightly and looked back down at his hands, "Why are you thanking me?"

"I didn't think you were going to say yes."

"Well, I wasn't looking at that magazine for nothing."

"Hm.", Ivan nodded, and lowered his eyes to watch Arthur finish unraveling the rope. Once it was all untied, Ivan stood, and let the rope fall. There was a few red marks on his leg, but he didn't care if Arthur wanted to put cream on those or not. So, he walked to the bed, and grabbed his underwear from his pile of clothes.

Arthur watched him from the floor as he pulled them on, his eyes staring at his backside before it was covered. He exhaled and gathered the rope before he stood. Even though he didn't get off, which was fine, at least Ivan may have enjoyed himself. He hoped he did. He did say thank you though, right?

"So, uh, Mr. Braginski-"

"Why are you calling me that? My name is Ivan. No need for formalities in situations like these. And I would like to do this again soon, but next time, I won't be the only one feeling good.", he said as he turned to face him. He smiled lightly, "I can do something for you..if you want."

Arthur blinked, and then shook his head, "No, it's fine." He saw the disappointed look on Ivan's face for a moment, before it was replaced with a smile. "Okay then."

The next minute was spent in silence as Ivan got dressed and Arthur gathered all his things. Arthur hadn't gotten undressed in the first place (he only changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt), so all he had to do was clean everything and put them away.

When Ivan finished buttoning his dress shirt, he turned to Arthur again. Arthur averted his eyes back to him, and raised his eyebrows slightly. Ivan cleared his throat, and walked to him. Arthur didn't speak when Ivan placed his hands on his biceps. He stared at Ivan's smile, and then in his eyes.

"That was..new. It was nice. Thank you for letting me do this with you, Arthur.", he said, before he leaned in to press a flirtatious kiss to the corner of his lips. Arthur went rigid, and blushed. He felt his heart jump, and his palms grow sweaty.

When Ivan pulled away, his hands sliding away from his biceps, Arthur sputtered. "I-I..okay, uh, it was..my pleasure!", he said, looking everywhere but Ivan's eyes. Ivan chuckled, "Alright, I guess I'll leave you now."

Arthur finally looked at him, and felt a bit sad he had to leave. He forced a strained smile, "Okay. Uh, drive safe." Ivan smiled genuinely at him and then turned to walk out of his bedroom. Arthur paused, and then quietly walked after him. He stopped at the doorframe, and watched as he approached the front door. Once he opened it and shut it behind him, Arthur strode up to the front window, and looked out, watching him as he got in his Jaguar.

He continued staring as Ivan backed out of his parking lot, and drove out onto the street, until he disappeared from view. Arthur sighed deeply, somehow feeling more disappointed than excited he actually had the chance to do that to someone.

* * *

Since then, at work, they greeted each other by their first names, and began to sit beside each other at lunch, and talked together on their breaks. This continued, as well as their constant rounds of bondage. Arthur had begun purchasing more toys and tools offline, and each time Ivan visited, they would try a new position.

A month or two passed of this, until they decided to put the ropes down and just have normal sex.


End file.
